


Co-Worker

by orphan_account



Category: Block B
Genre: F/M, K-drama AU, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Jihoon are the lead roles of a K-Drama.<br/>(I'm bad at summaries...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co-Worker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Sorry that this took so long. T-T I've been getting ready to move out while working on a summer class.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!  
> (A request for my Tumblr, @cute-kyunggie.)  
> ~Jinxxie

Jihoon’s fingers tangle through your hair as his breath makes your lips tingle. Your lips aren’t touching his, but they’re close...so, so close…

“Baby.” He says huskily, looking deeply into your eyes. “I love you.”

Your breath catches in your throat.

“I love you too.”

His lips curl into a smile before crashing into yours. The kiss makes you blush and grab his shoulders tightly, and it’s heavenly. Jihoon’s weight pushes you against the wall, making you feel even smaller than before due to his massive height.

“Cut!” A voice calls from across the room, shocking you back into reality. Jihoon lets go of you, and you turn away from him quickly. “The two of you are angled wrong, we couldn’t see the kiss properly on camera.” The director explains as the room bustles to life; people come up to you, checking the state of your makeup and hair, offering you water and small snacks that won’t mess up your lipstick.

“Ah, sorry!” Jihoon says, laughing. He glances at you over his shoulder and smirks at you. “We’ll have to try again then.”

You roll your eyes as your stylist starts to walk back to her place beside the director. Jihoon has been like this ever since the beginning of the filming process of this new drama; flirting with you playfully and making cheeky comments here and there. To be honest, you didn’t mind it much at the start, but many things have changed:

You’ve lost a lot of sleep for this job and miss your family dearly...but your biggest problem comes from your co-worker; you’ve developed feelings for the tall dork. Yeah, yeah, call it cliché or whatever, but it’s the truth. He makes you feel happy whenever you see him, and his smile, oh lord that smile, it lights up your entire day when you see it...how could you not have feelings for him?

The smirk is still on his face as the two of you take your places. He notices the annoyed look on your face and frowns a bit.

“What is it, ____? Am I a bad kisser or something?” He pouts, making you sigh.

“Opposite problem.” You mumble under your breath.

“Hm?” Jihoon asks, making you realize that you said it out loud.

“Nothing! Nothing...let’s just do this.” You stutter, trying your hardest to stay composed...but with those eyes staring down at you...no ! You will not let this tall child get in your head! The smirk returns to Jihoon’s lips.

“Alright then.”

* * *

 

The air between you and Jihoon remains awkward as the week goes on; you have trouble looking him in the eye, because every time you do those pesky butterflies flutter in your stomach. Even more troubling is the fact that Jihoon is slowly becoming more aware of your inner turmoil.

His eyes seem to linger a little longer than they did before, as if he’s examining you, trying to figure you out. You try your hardest to act like you don’t notice, but it’s impossible not to. Part of you wonders if he’s being so obvious on purpose; trying to get you to ask him about it, but you simply refuse to do so. Until…

“____, wait up!” Jihoon’s voice calls from behind you. You pause halfway through opening your car door and sigh a little; today’s recording went on longer than expected, and all you want to do is go home and sleep.

“Hey, Jihoonie. What do you need?” You ask politely, trying to hide the tinge of annoyance from leaking into your voice. He smiles brightly as he approaches, oblivious to how exhausted you are.

“Where are you going?” He asks, leaning against the side of your car and slipping his hands into his pockets.

“Home.” You say simply. “I’ll see you-”

“Tonight at dinner?” Jihoon interrupts. You pause for a moment.

“What?” Your reaction makes him laugh.

“I want you to come to dinner with me tonight. That new restaurant down the street opens up tonight, and I have reservations for two, but no one to go with.” He explains. “So will you come with me?”

“Like as a co-worker? Or?”

“Like a date.” He says almost bashfully, as if he were afraid to admit it. And all of a sudden the past week makes more sense. A small smirk crosses your lips.

“Is that why you’ve been staring at me all week, Jihoonie?” Your words surprise him, and you giggle a bit. “What? Did you think that I didn’t notice?” You ask coyly. It’s his turn to chuckle.

“I figured you would, I just didn’t try to hide it.” He admits, taking a step closer to you.

“Oh? And why not?” Another step closer.

“You’re smart; there was no point, you would’ve figured it out either way. I just figured, hey, why not enjoy myself without a care?” Another step.

“So you enjoy staring at me?” He stops when he’s close enough for you to feel his breath on your cheeks when he speaks.

“Of course; you’re absolutely beautiful. Not appreciating that would be sinful.” He says, reaching up to run his thumb down your cheek. You close the space between the two of you, pulling him closer by the arm and planting your lips on him. He kisses back passionately, taking your breath away without even trying. His hands grab your waist gently, holding you close to him. You break the kiss before it can go too much farther and look to him.

“Sure.” You say. His eyebrows furrow as he tries to figure out what you mean. “To dinner, sure, I’ll go.” A wide smile spreads on his lips as he takes a step back.

“Good.” He replies breathlessly. “I’ll see you there at 8, ok?”

You nod in response, and that’s all he needs to know before saying a quick “see you later” and retreating to his own vehicle. A sigh escapes you as you finally get into your car. You glance into the rearview mirror; you’re grinning like an idiot. But you don’t care. You’re going on a date with Pyo Jihoon later; what you really care about right now is a shower.

As you pull out of the parking garage you realize that you now have a whole new problem; what are you going to wear?!


End file.
